The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
It is well known that smoking cigarette is harmful to smoker's health. The active ingredient in a cigarette is mainly nicotine. During smoking, nicotine, along with tar aerosol droplets produced in the cigarette burning, are breathed into the alveolus and absorbed quickly by the smoker. Once nicotine is absorbed into the blood of the smoker, nicotine then produces its effect on the receptors of the smoker's central nervous system, causing the smoker relax and enjoy an inebriety similar to that produced by an exhilarant.
The electronic cigarette is sometimes referred as electronic vaporing device, personal vaporizer (PV), or electronic nicotine delivery system (ENDS). It is a battery-powered device which simulates tobacco smoking. It generally uses a heating element that vaporizes a liquid solution (e-liquid). Some solutions contain a mixture of nicotine and a variety of flavorings, while others release a flavored vapor without nicotine. Many are designed to simulate smoking experience, such as cigarette smoking or cigar smoking. Some of them are made with similar appearance, while others are made considerably different in appearance.
When E-liquid is filled in an electronic cigarette before shipment out of a factory, the E-liquid is always in contact with an E-liquid storage medium, and exposed to air causing vaporization. The oxidation of the E-liquid may cause certain bad smell or bad taste with users. Therefore, it is desirable to have an E-liquid flow control mechanism to separate the E-liquid from the E-liquid storage medium when the electronic cigarette is not in use. Additionally, it is also desirable to allow user to control E-liquid flow when the electronic cigarette is in use.
Therefore, an unaddressed need exists in the art to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.